


back to the future day

by chelseagirl98



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Back to the Future References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's back to the future day and Frank has never seen it before so John decides to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to the future day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this I so short, I wanted to go into more depth about certain moments in the film. But I am busy with college work and another piece of fan fiction at the moment. Not to mention I only thought of this an hour ago and wanted to get it out on back to the future day. Anyway happy back to the future day everyone!

Frank, wake up its back to the future day!" Those were not exactly the ideal words for Frank to hear early in the morning but John seemed super excited about this back to the future thing. Frank rolled over grumbling about John and his stupid obsession, they didn't have that much time together so why should it be wasted on back to the future? "We can watch the films and quote back to the future and even talk about our favourite moments all day." John was practically singing with glee as his favourite films had their own day. "So what's your favourite moment?" Frank was stuck he had never seen the films before so he had no clue. " look John I haven't actually watched back to the future." John looked shocked and stared at Frank for about five minutes before laughing and saying that now he can watch Frank react for the first time.

As John sets the film up Frank knows that it will last forever and probably be fairly boring. "it's the power of love" Frank finds it adorable that John sings along to the songs and finds himself humming along to the catchy tune as well. So Frank would admit that maybe the first film was not that bad and maybe he can understand all the hype.

"SHIT" The villains all shout as the crash into horse manure. John instantly shouts laughing then whips his head around questioning Frank on why he didn't laugh. Frank just shrugs his shoulders explaining that I wasn't funny to him, John then pouts muttering to himself. The second film is utterly stupid to Frank they go to the future, some different future and the past.

The third was Franks favourite and John is delighted. John didn't even watch the film he watched Frank. He laughed at the right points, looked upset at the right points and was happy at the right points. Once the film was finished Frank turned round to John and said " maybe, your films aren't so bad" John cant help but kiss Frank when he hears this and as Frank deepens the kiss John thinks that there may be better things then back to the future out there.


End file.
